


Just You Wait

by Temul



Series: That Weird Sailor Moon AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Doll!Loki, I need to learn to colour with something other than coloured pencils, Loki is Not Amused, M/M, Odin's Weird Sense of Humour, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Tony is a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temul/pseuds/Temul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Loki is a pretty, pretty doll...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You Wait

Tony: Jarvis? How long 'til Sailor Loki is on?

Jarvis: Any minute now, Young Master.

Pretty Sailor Doll: Just you wait, Odin, I will break this spell. And then you will pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Because plumadesatada challenged me to draw a Sailormoon AU.


End file.
